


War of hearts

by MysteryWeb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Female Ned Leeds, Female Peter Parker, Peter is Tony's Biological Child, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Stark needs protection for his -almost- fallen kingdom. His daughter is the last hope he has.Even if he has to be heartless and married her with someone she doesn't love because all that matters is the sake of the kingdom, and the kingdom only.





	War of hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Guerra de corazones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567762) by [MysteryWeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb)

> Based on [this moodboard](https://lilalan-g.tumblr.com/post/187489036993/medievalkingdom-au-the-starks-and-becks-are) of [lilalan-g](https://lilalan-g.tumblr.com) who's also writing about it, so go and check it!

The Princess didn't want to attend to his father's party. If Lady Neddy's words were true, that's only meant that his father would be busy trying matters of kingdom -which it was boring for her and in the end it was his husband's business when she get marry. But Lady Neddy also had been told her that existed the possibility to finally see that new king and warrior of the neighboring kingdom. While Quentin's father -that was his name- was falling into the Death's arms he was making a name for his own, winning the trust of his father's intimate circle and allies.  
And he did.  
When his father died his crowned as king was an easy task, just a name.  
This new king was known not only for be the most valerous king, also to be the more humble one even more than his own father.  
And he was really attractive too. But she knew Lady Needy's taste on men, so she was expecting someone completely different from a blue-eyed man with a thick beard and a charming smile.

The dance started and the man -who was looking at her whenever he had a chance- walked towards her and extended his hand.  
“May I have this dance, Princess?”  
She found herself in his eyes. She realized she could live there until the end of times.  
She nodded and took his hand.

No words were needed.  
What can you possibly say when all you can actually hear is the fierce pounding of your own heart inside of your chest?

The dance was over and he kissed the back of her hand meeting his hazel eyes.  
“May I know your name?”  
“You can. If you can find me.”

She wasn't intended to play hide and seek.  
Maybe it was too soon to say she has falling in love with King Quentin. But she was an idealist who believed in love at first sight -she could blame Lady Neddy and the stories she always told her.

She was about to scream when Quentin found her; she was flustered but she gave him the most perfect of her smiles, the most honest one.  
“I found you”, he whispered, both of them in the shadows of the stairs.  
“You did it, My King.”  
“What people say about King Stark's daughter doesn't do justice to your beauty, My Princess”, Quentin said taking the Princess’ hand on his again to kiss it. He looked up at her and his heart was fulfill with bliss, the blush in her cheeks fit her so good he could do everything possible to keep that red color on her skin forever. “May I know your name now I had found you?”  
Suddenly, the Princess stood on her tiptoes and gave Quentin a kiss on one of his cheeks and replied in his ear.  
“Not yet”, she whispered before running away. He was about to go and chase her, but a voice calling him making to stop.  
“My King”, Steve, his man of trust said.  
“Steve.”  
“Stark needs you, where are you been?” He would be his man of trust but more than that, Steve was Quentin’s childhood friend and his father and the father of his father all of them were loyal to their respective kings.  
“I was… talking…”  
“Whom?”  
“His… daughter…”, Quentin replied with a shy smile.  
“Be careful, Stark isn’t a man to trust.”  
“You don’t care about your life a lot, am I wrong, my friend? Saying something like this precisely in his kingdom…”  
“I’m not the one going after his daughter… if I must say.”  
“We were just talking. Really. Nothing to worry about”, Quentin repeated going upstairs with Steve.  
“Do you know she’s looking for a husband?” Quentin blue-eyed gazed him. “I mean… His father is looking for a husband for her.”  
“In order to protect his kingdom, am I right?”  
“The more you can offer…”  
“More chances I have to get her”, Quentin sighed frowning. “Isn’t that like selling his daughter?”  
“If your kingdom is about to fall…”  
“Is that true?”  
“What rumors said…”  
“Could you find something more about it?”  
“I will, My King.”  
The big door opened when the guards saw Quentin and Steve at the distance. Inside the room there were a few monarchs just like Quentin and, of course, the owner of the land they were stepping on.  
“Do you request my presence here, My King?”  
“I need more than your presence, King Beck”, Stark said. He made a gesture to his guards and the room’s door closed. What they’re going about to discuss what their matter only and nobody else.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us & give us a request if you want!  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/MysteriSpiderLatino) × [Tumblr](https://mysteryweb.tumblr.com/) × [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mystery_web).


End file.
